Golden Afternoon
by Platypusgirl
Summary: This is basically the fruition of my boredom. Not sure I'll finish this story but I got the idea because I've been reading twilight while watching the Harry Potter movies. We shall see where it goes. Enjoy!


Most people will say that goodbye is the hardest thing to say. Usually I would agree but not today. Right now, for me at least, hello is the word I'm finding it hard to contemplate.

How long have I longed for this moment? How many times have I dreamed of seeing his face again? Surely I am being a coward. I'm certain he will be delighted to see me…after the shock wears off. My left hand runs through my wet hair and I stare at the woman in the mirror. Oh yes, he will definitely be shocked to see me. Not many of my kind remember their pasts as vividly as I do but then again I can't really count myself as one of them. I can remember with exact detail the way I looked before that fateful night, as I am sure he can.

The last time his golden eyes fell upon my features I was utterly plain and completely human. It's a really good thing his heart stopped beating hundreds of years ago because the woman staring back at me would give him a heart attack. I run the brush through my hair as the air from the dryer turned it from black to deep brown. As a mental note I should buy a hairdryer. One that works better then this useless motel dryer. I could spend the rest of eternity trying to dry my thick locks with this toy. Giving up I began packing up the room since my check out time is at eleven am. That gives me four and a half hours to pull myself together before I have to ring his doorbell. After all once I've checked out there's no more excuses holding me in Seattle. In less then thirty minutes my two old leather suitcases were stuffed into the trunk of the car I'd rented yesterday. I'd asked specifically for this car since I figured the dealer wouldn't mind if this faded green Ford Taurus mysteriously disappeared. I really wasn't sure what to expect today. I know him well enough that I would be in no danger but my investigations reveal that six others live with him. They may not take my sudden appearance so lightly. Vampire covens are typically not tightly bound but given my own experience I don't think that's the case in this particular coven. A small drop of water hit the tip of my nose and I take in a deep breath to measure the intensity of the oncoming storm. The air is thick with moisture and electricity. A thunderstorm is quickly approaching from the west and will probably trail me all the way to Forks. A quick glance at the clock pendent around my neck makes me groan, it's time. I walk at a fast human pace around the small motel to the front desk and I'm glad it's empty besides the clerk. A short chubby woman sits behind a long counter scattered with pamphlets. The small room is bathed in the smell of humans. Most of the smell comes from the clerk but there were three other people in the last hour to come through here. I walk over to the counter and flash her a brilliant smile showing my bright white teeth.

"Good morning. I would like to check out of my room, please." I say pleasantly. The clerk jumps when her eyes meet mine. My smile never falters as her momentary fright turns to annoyance.

"Good morning. What room were you staying in, Miss…?" The clerk says in a biting tone. According to her I'd rudely interrupted her day dreaming about some handsome human actor. I didn't pry into her mind far enough to find his image. I had enough on my own mind without caring about the details in hers. As soon as I knew the reason for her poor attitude I severed our connection.

"Stephanie Cullen. I stayed in room 212." I said handing her my key card and a couple of bills. I knew that it more then covered the room and even though the usual method of payment would delay my close approaching meeting I didn't feel like leaving a paper trail. The clerk took the key and the bills in her hand then counted the money in front of me.  
"Keep the change and have a good day." I said with a slight giggle at her bulging eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen." The clerk hurriedly called after me as I stepped through the doorway. It was drizzling now. I didn't bother hurrying to the car as I fished the black plastic capped key out of my jeans pocket. In no time at all I would be standing in front of him again, as I had done so many times before. No, there was no need to hurry into this. I'd waited one hundred and ninety nine years to see Carlisle alive and well. Four more hours wasn't going to make that much of a difference.


End file.
